Using the current methods, wristwatch owners can only modify the appearance of their wristwatches by changing the wristbands or by changing the protective watch cover. The flexibility of these methods suffers because both wristbands and watch covers are made in many shapes and sizes and one must fit these items to each particular wristwatch individually. Furthermore, he who desires making some additions to the wristwatch cannot do so using today's methods without having a wristband or wristwatch made on contract by a specialist.